


A Little Push

by Godspeed11



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed11/pseuds/Godspeed11
Summary: Illyana is dealing with the insecurities of her past and her own demons she’s never opened up to anyone but Roberto comes along and helps her conquer her fears.
Relationships: Roberto da Costa/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	A Little Push

The smiley men never stopped haunting her they were an everlasting curse that she would have to live with for the rest of her life and that no matter how much she tried to shake that feeling, her memories, her demons. She could never escape she was trapped in her own cage. 

Shortly after the events at the hospital the remaining mutants managed to hitchhike about 20 to 23 miles to the nearest town before exhaustion and hunger had overtaken them. They stopped to rest at a local diner in town that seemed unpopular and cheap from the looks of it. Of course they did improvise when the bill they racked up was high enough but thank to Illyana’s scheming mind she stole the remaining cash out of Dr. Reyes’ wallet before leaving probably expecting that they would need food eventually or means to sleep even if possible. 

Fortunately they were able to find a public park to rest for a little while out in the open allowing them to digest their meals they just scarfed down ravenously. Sam was resting against the trunk of a tree letting his eyes stay shut for a while. While over at a lone bench were Dani and Rahne who both had become completely inseparable with one another since the the events earlier this morning when they left. While Roberto was sitting comfortably at a open picnic table in the park trying to absorb everything he had just experienced in recent days. The Demon Bear, Essex Corp, and the incident in the pool. Out of those three the one that stuck with him the most was the last one, and it did stay on his mind for quite some time that night in the pool with Illyana well at least a Illyana but not the real one it was just his fear or a manifestation of his own fear of burning someone. 

Now that he came to think of it he never really did apologize for the way that he treated her that night, but another part of him wanted to thank her for helping him through his fear even though it really was just a mirage of her. He was brought out of his thoughts as Roberto’s eyes went wandering for the blonde Russian herself who was sitting off in the distance at another park table drawing some pictures from the looks of it with her purple dragon puppet right next to her Lockheed. 

He got up from his spot and walked over to her she didn’t seem to notice him let alone hear his footsteps in the grass as he came upon her. 

“Hey Illy whatcha drawing there?” He asked casually.

It seemed like she was ignoring his question as she continued drawing with her crayon from the looks of it she seemed to be drawing a picture of the demon bear and herself swilling her glowing blue sword.

She finally looked up at him with her usual careless and cold expression as she always had most of the time.

“What does it look like I’m doing genius I’m busy drawing my art!” 

“Woah take it easy Illy why are you always such a cold hearted bitch all the time?” 

This of course made Illyana break her current crayon that she was using with a loud snap. From there she slowly brought her head and eyes up to his was a glare that looked like she could burn a hole right through his head.

“Let me tell you something Berto I don’t go around snooping into yur little business so why would you care about my own so I would appreciate if you would shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you!” The furiousness in her voice said it all she was in no mood to deal with this right now then again it was Illyana she’s never in a good mood.

Roberto scoffed, “Well I hate to break it to you ice queen but you kinda have gotten personal with me before only you just don’t know it because it wasn’t you exactly!” He hesitantly finished.

This brought a look that was a mix of confusion and curiousness as she tried to figure out what he meant. 

“Huh, what the hell are you talking about?” 

He cleared his throat, “Well remember yesterday when I lost control of my power and had that accident in the pool area at the hospital.”

She nodded, “Yeah what about it?” 

“Well when I accused you of trying to kill me it was because Dani used her power to bring out my greatest fear which is burning people killing them and I thought I saw you in the pool swimming around and I offered to join you and you made me chase you and we eventually made out and then it resulted in me getting to hot and then worried that I might hurt you or worse burn you!” 

Illyana’s face unknowingly softened as he got deeper and deeper into the story of what happened that night. 

“Then you told me that I could tell you what was wrong and you’d be there for me or at least those were the vibes that I was getting from you, then I told you about my girlfriend how I......I killed her with my hands, I b-burned her it was my fault!”

He began shaking as he began to break down right in front of her all over again. To Illyana Roberto had always seemed larger than life and now was reduced to this broken and mangled version that just filled her heart with pain making it absolutely unbearable to witness. 

She reached her hand out and took Roberto’s hand in her own rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. The tears in Roberto’s eyes were wiped away by her other hand their eyes locked and for a moment Roberto noticed there was no trace of the cold-hearted bitch that had always been on top of the world in its place was a sympathetic woman who looked at him trying to figure out how to comfort him. 

“I’ve dealt with many men in my life, men that kill, men that put people in cages, and me that abandon and abuse, but you Roberto you are a good guy don’t let what happened in your past define who you are here and now.” 

He was still try to figure out if his ears were deceiving him or not but this was the first time since he had met Illyana that she seemed to be showing her emotions. Plus there was a hint of fear in her own eye that he could see that she was trying to hide. 

“Illy I’m sorry about that night if it seemed like I thought that you tried to kill me because your not a killer, Dr. Reyes May think so, this Essex Corp may think so but to me your not Your have so much goodness inside of you Illy you just have to be willing to show it when your ready to!”

Illyana could swear that she felt a single tear escape her eye those were some of the kindest and comforting words that anyone had ever said to her she almost forgot what it felt like to have someone there by her side to comfort her. 

“So whatever those slendermen did to you they won’t be able to hurt you anymore at least not as long as I’m here, your not alone anymore Illy I promise!” The sincerity in his voice was so pure it was enough to make Illyana on the verge of tears.

“Illy I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get personal I just wanted t-..” Roberto didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence as Illyana threw herself into him wrapping her arms tightly around him. 

“No Roberto it’s just nobody’s ever cared about me this much before, thank you...thank you!” 

He slowly wrapped his arms around her frame as she continued her sobs of joy. They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Illyana pulled back and cupped his face and gave him a bittersweet kiss and he could feel her desperation in her movements as he gladly returned it. 

The rest of the world around them seemed to fade away as they got lost in their kiss. In the end, he was her Roberto, and she was his Illyana. And most importantly they were together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and I can take requests as long as it’s Illyana/Roberto or Dani/Rahne and related to a fluff and romantic nature.


End file.
